


Begin Again

by ragnarok89



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Visual Novel), Fate/stay night: Heaven's Feel (Anime 2017)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Getting Together, Healing, Internal Conflict, Late at Night, Memories, Moving On, OTP Feels, One Shot, Post-Canon, Route: Heaven's Feel, Short One Shot, Spoilers, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:47:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22384351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. There still was much to be healed, but this was a start, for them both. Spoilers for Heaven's Feel.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Matou Sakura
Kudos: 32





	Begin Again

_I've never been close to anyone like this_ , Sakura thought, and then went cold when another thought came to her. _Are we…together?_

It certainly seemed that way, or something out of a dream. Under the night and silence, Fuyuki City was beautiful. Sakura sat with Shirou outside of the Emiya residence as they looked up at the shimmering, starry sky. Shirou was quiet next to her, their bodies parallel under the blanket they shared.

Sakura searched for Shirou's hand where it rested on the blanket, and then twined their fingers together. When Shirou turned towards her, almost as if broken out of a trance, Sakura felt her face grow hot with embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," Sakura spoke, her other hand close to her chest. She looked away from Shirou, her eyes sad. "I didn't mean to. Was it too much?"

Shirou turned himself toward her, eyes furrowed. "What do you mean, too much? It's fine, really."

"I know, it's just that…" Sakura stopped herself, her eyes cast down, the emptiness settling in her heart again. "I can't help but feel that…that I don't deserve this," Sakura said softly. She didn't need to even say why. "You're too good to me, even when you have every right to hate me. Being with you, after all that I have done; y-you deserve better."

"Don't say that, Sakura," Shirou replied, his words making her look up at him instantly. "The idea that you don't deserve anything good is ridiculous. The past is in the past, and you won't ever be hurt ever again. We can move forward together." He reached out, touching Sakura's arm.

Sakura's fingers curled hesitantly around Shirou's. She couldn't help the soft smile on her features, her guilt replaced with a quiet happiness. "Thank you, I guess I still have to remember that. You're right, I do deserve this, and I _do_ deserve to be with you."

Shirou smiled warmly at Sakura, and he wrapped the blanket closer around them. There still was much to be healed, but this was a start, for them both. They had the rest of their lives to begin again. 


End file.
